1. Field
The present disclosure relates to seal supports for turbomachines, more specifically seal supports for high pressure turbines.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional seal support structures for turbomachines include a conical leg portion that extends obliquely in both an axial and radial direction from a mounting portion that is configured to mount to a stationary structure of the turbomachine. The conical leg portion partially defines a boundary of a flow path for cooling flow, which is ultimately routed to the gas path of the turbomachine. A hammerhead coverplate that is connected to the shaft includes a hammerhead leg portion that defines another boundary of the flow path. When disposed adjacent to the hammerhead leg portion, the conical shape of the conical leg portion creates a recirculation zone that can lead to cooling flow recirculation therein, which can reduce the cooling effectiveness.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved seal support structures. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.